Reflective film material is frequently applied to windows or the like to prevent the rays of the sun from passing therethrough. The reflective film ordinarily comes in rolls and has a backing or liner sheet which normally covers the adhesive material on one side of the film. The reflective film is extremely expensive and is very difficult to handle.
Prior art devices have been provided for supporting a roll of the film on a support to facilitate the cutting of the film material into sheets having the desired width and length. The prior art devices are not convenient to use since there is not a convenient means for supporting the film after it has been cut whereby the backing layer may be removed therefrom.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved film dispenser and slitter.
A further object of the invention is to provide a film dispenser and slitter including means for supporting rolls of film of various lengths.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film dispenser and slitter which includes means for holding the film in position as it is being cut.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film dispenser and slitter which includes means for supporting the film as the backing material is being removed therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film dispenser and slitter which may be used by an individual without additional help.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film dispenser and slitter which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.